Paths Of Fate
by StormViper
Summary: Its about two people Naill a Snake and Reil a Wolf, how their opposite paths cross,and events unfold that effect the whole lylat system. R&R Burn if nessasary.
1. Lone Mercanary

{Authors note: This is my first fan fiction ever so please don't hate on my mistakes. Me and friend worked on this each for both Characters. Please tell me what you like and don't like. Read & Enjoy & review}  
  
* Disclaimer : I don't own Star Fox or any of it's characters*  
Being a lone mercenary is lonely work, flying threw deep space waiting for work. Doing odd jobs to keep some credits in my pocket. I spend most of my time training on drones, if I can afford any. Keeping everything working was hard enough. I posted a ad for my services and waited for a reply, that was 3 days ago and now I was broke. I barely had enough money to dock and buy food but , I had enough food so that didn't matter. I swished my long tail impatiently while I tinkered with my Laser Sniper rifle. This is getting real tedious, every day the same thing. It was in peak condition , so why do it I thought? Cause there is nothing better to do. I was a master marksman and perfect infiltration expert, so why couldn't I get a job?? WHY !!!  
My ship it was a pure speedster meant for getting away as fast as possible and when in a dogfight I could a maneuver almost anything, shaped like a elongated oval with four sharp wings at the back and 1 missile launcher that can be seen. It was called the Blue Saber. On the back. It is all blue with green steaks down the side , slightly faded by disrepair. There were multiple weapons systems that could not be seen 3 missile bays, 1 ion cannon and other modifications I made. It consisted of a small launch bay located on the top of the very small cruiser, quarters and storage. It was my life.  
All of a sudden there was some urgent beeping on the control panel. I put the rifle down grabbed a dirty rag to wipe my hands and a walked the short distance to the bridge. It was the blue button indicating a incoming message. My spirits rose hoping it was a job. I pressed the receive button and a picture of ox in a spiffy suit. "Sir would you be interested in buying a-", I cut there transmission before I shot the screen to pieces. "SHIT! why me", I cursed. There was another beeping of an incoming transmission, I pressed the receive button and a scruffy looking mouse appeared with a nasty scar on his right ear.   
  
"Ah a snake I see..."   
"What's it to you?"  
"Nothing....nothing my name is McCain."  
"Soo your a guy."  
"What's that suppose to mean."  
"Nothing ."  
"...... Any way I have a job offer."  
"I'm listening."  
"I want you to get some information from some friends of mine , very dangerous friends. I beleive your unique skills will be useful here."  
"What skills?"  
"Infiltration."  
"How much you payin."  
"50,000 creds."  
"I require 10,000 up front."  
"So be it..."  
"Where will these friends be located?"  
"All the information will be sent to you upon acceptance....... do you accept?"  
"I accept"  
"Good, you should be receiving the coordinates now and all information needed."  
  
McCain Ended the transmission. The incoming information started appearing on the screen that the McCain's image was on. I skimmed though the coordinates , "Venom why ?? O never mind." I punched the coordinates in. I then set the ship on autopilot and waited.......  
  
{a/n hoped you liked it but it only the beginning} 


	2. Meet Riel

NO I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS  
Authors note: Thanks for choosing to read this fic and when reviewing please note that this fic was written by two different authors I write from Riel's point of view and my friend from Nail's Point of view. Any comments are greatly appreciated. You may need to read the character Descript to truly understand this chapter. Oh and id like to apologize for the short length of this chapter and chapter 1 I promise that they will increase in size as the story progresses. thanks again for reading :).  
Chapter 2  
*Meet Riel*  
A typical day working as the space pirates personal fixer reading my very  
provocative magazines and drinking alcoholic beverage. work has been kind of   
slow lately. the pirate led by my boss Gorgre Ironfist r plotting universal  
domination or some shit like that anyway I'm only here cause of Her Jane  
Lightfoot damn where just friends though....4 now. I haven't had a chance to use  
my superior face to face assault and melee skills in awhile, I was getting bored  
and eager to fight. it annoyed me to c my personal combat armor (pca) go to waist.  
I looked 4 any excuse to fight but to no evil that is until 1 day while polishing my pca  
I saw Roger OneEye the one eyed Gecko harassing Jane my woman that son of a bitch   
I stepped down to help out my good friend Jane  
Riel: yo she said no y don't u leave  
Roger: stay out of this u short little fag  
Riel: IM NO FAG (under his breath) and your only taller by 2 inches  
Roger: want to settle this in a PCA battle  
Riel: I was hoping you would say that :)  
Jane: b careful  
Riel: careful WTF  
Jane: B careful not to hurt him 2 bad or you'll b fired  
all I could do was laugh. he made the first move attacking with a high powered plasma rifle  
HAHAHA maybe on anybody else but I pilot a PCA with personalized armor adding 250% to normal PCA  
Defense that only managed to scratch my paint HEY WAIT A MINUTe U SCRATCHED MY Paint  
I unleashed Hell on him with my gattling gun. MUHAHAHAHA your weak LIL MAN. After   
Gloating for several minutes I re-docked my PCA and easily repaired what little damage roger did then took a   
step back to admire it. its a black suit with gray trim it fully personalized with   
Armor made of titanium alloy and crafted by yours truly. its equipped with a 12 barrel gatling gun  
that spins at 330 RPS, a 12 gage shotgun (scaled to fit of course) and an extending energy blade.  
at that moment Joey Bonecrush entered the docking bay.  
Joey: yo Riel was up  
Riel: gust admiring my PCA  
Joey: ohh man u know technologically speaking your PCA is dated  
Riel: HUh iv been with this PCA 4 10 years. besides it the pilot that really matters any way  
Joey: what ever u say  
we spoke for a few more minutes then we were called to the bosses office. Joey and I took the  
elevator to the 15th floor to speak with the boss himself little did we know that every pirate on the   
mother ship was gonna b there to.   
Boss: Hello your all probably wondering y I called u here.  
Riel: Well duh  
Jane: 'chuckle chuckle'  
Boss: Grrrr 'sigh' as I was saying we R going to establish base on venom  
Riel: wait a sec venom are you crazy?!  
Boss: reason 1: its uninhabited by "intelligent life forms" Reason 2: no one would ever think of looking for   
us there and reason 3 and most importantly its location makes it easy to assault neighboring planets  
to make sure we eliminate any hostile natives as quickly as possible I'm dividing u in to groups of 4 Squad 1 will b   
Riel, Jane, Joey, and Boris Ok........(goes through 25 other groups) Well b landing there in 2 hours u have   
until then to figure out a team name and pick a leader dismissed.  
my team and I went to a separate room to discus our designs.  
Riel: I guess we should have a little tournament to decide a leader :)  
Boris: that would be a nice opportunity fo u ta sho off huh  
Riel: noo of course not I don't know what your talking about guys do u know what he's talking about????  
Joey: .........  
Jane: .........  
Joey: we all know u would win so y don't u b leader  
Riel: I am so flattered  
Jane: so what u gonna name our squad???  
Riel: we are the Shadow Squad  
Boris: nice yo  
Jane: hummmm we should be landing soon 


	3. Entering Venom

AUTHERS NOTE: Hello again people. If you have read the second chapter of this fic you know by now that there are two separate authors to this so. Now I will give you a way to distinguish between us I will be known as left cannon and my friend as right cannon. Note not all of our fics will be jointly written. Any way I really hope you enjoy the fic we have prepared for you its pretty good if I do say so my self J . Thank you for reading, and please review any comments ( even if negative ) are greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: Nether me nor Right cannon own Star Fox or any of its characters.   
  
As we prepared to land we heard the speaker. "Deploy squad skull, and Squad Leprechaun to Venom to clear a landing area I repeat, Deploy squad skull, and Squad Leprechaun to Venom to clear a landing area."  
  
Riel: What how dare they pair me with a group called Lepercon Ahhhhh  
  
With that I sent off down the elevator through the hallway and into the docking bay leaving my team mates in the dust. I stepped into an expansion of the docking bay where I stood for a few seconds before pressing a small red button. I then held my breath as the door closed and the room filled with a Black liquid. After the liquid filled up to the top it began to drain. It was a special liquid that allowed some ones body to survive in an area of no oxygen for long periods of time by automatically oxygenating blood. I then left expansion room and got into my PCA. And headed towards the armory and grabbed a pair of plasma assault rifles .  
  
Riel: This is going to be unbelievably fun  
  
I strapped one to my back and held the other in both hands. It was then my teammates finally caught up with me.  
  
Jane: Aren't you gonna wait for me *turns and gently bends over lifting her tail*   
  
Riel: Ok ill wait *Drools* (Damn I wanted to be the first one there)  
  
Boris: (walks up to me and whispers) you lucky bastard   
  
Joey: ok I'll pretend I didn't see that  
  
Riel: (puts hands in pockets in a sorry attempt to hide his Bonner)   
  
It takes nearly five minutes for my teammates to get ready while I wait impatiently. At last we were on our way to Venom. We conveniently landed by an abandoned base.  
  
Riel: Ah man this isn't gonna be as fun as I thought.  
  
Jane: I can make it fun (smiles)  
  
My heart started racing but our pleasurable conversation was cut short when the base suddenly deployed armored drones.  
  
Riel: No you dare interrupt out "private" conversation.  
  
Boris: Private? Did you forget we were here?  
  
Joey: Yah what he said.  
  
Riel: Blood Rage (takes the Rifle from my back and placed it in my right) hand holding the other in my left I started firing off rounds in every direction  
  
Joey: You know your gonna damage the base that where here to take over.  
  
Boris: Hey you hit me  
  
Riel: (Stops shooting) Really oh, sorry ( gets lit up by a drone) Hello can I get some help.   
  
At that moment Squad Leprechaun landed destroying the remaining Drones with incredible speed. The leader a bear by the name of Steve Ironclaw Speaks.  
  
Steve: well you armatures are lucky we came  
  
Riel: AMATURE!? This is coming from some one that leads a squad name Leprechaun!  
  
The base then deployed a baton of ariel fighter and bomber drones.   
  
Riel: Heh Well Steve I bet I kick more ass than you.  
  
Steve: you're an little man  
  
Riel: I am not little  
  
I reloaded my rifles with more plasma shells and commenced in combat but with only one of the guns this time I strapped the other to my back. After going Neck in neck with Steve during the ass kicking competition it was finally over.  
  
Riel: I think we all know who won  
  
Steve: yah me  
  
Riel: What the hell do you mean you?!  
  
The other members of the other of both teams stood there in astonishment (big sweat drop appears on their heads ). The pirate ship then landed on the landing pad of the newly acquired base   
  
Riel: Okay Mission accomplished time for a squad meeting Boris, Joey don't bother coming.  
  
Jane: *slaps Riel* that's a little to fast for my liking   
  
Riel: But I thought you where gonna make things fun for me  
  
Jane: I just like to taunt you *bends over forward letting her cleavage show* but that doesn't mean I don't like you (smiles)  
  
Riel: (damn and she called me fast!?)  
  
I decided (since my original plan for entertainment didn't work out) to get something to eat. So I headed toward the mess hall. There I found Jane but I also saw Steve.  
  
Steve: so Jane maybe you and I could go out sometime?  
  
Jane: *looks at Steve* Hah not likely   
  
Steve: *Grabs Jane violently by the arm* what's that suppose to mean  
  
Jane: Get the hell off me *kicks Steve in the Man sack*  
  
Steve: (barely able to talk) ok that's it I'm going to get you for that bitch *collapses*  
  
Riel: (walks up to the scene ) Damn I'd like to say he had that coming but that's just wrong.   
  
Jane: (laughs) want to eat with me?  
  
Riel: do you really think that I'd say no?  
  
Jane: come on  
  
After lunch the speaker went off   
  
Speaker: Squad Skull and Squad Leprechaun please report to treasury for your pay for today's work.  
  
Riel: All right  
  
Jane: I don't think squad Leprechaun's leader is going to be there for a while hah.  
  
We made our way to the treasury meting up with Boris and Joey on the way.  
  
Women at the treasury: ahh there you are here 700 creds each  
  
Jane: excuse me?!  
  
Boris: Bull shit  
  
Joey: Cheap ass bitches  
  
Riel: This wont even pay for the ammo I used damn it.  
  
Women at the treasury: I don't write the pay checks I just hand them out  
  
Jane: that's what they all say   
  
Riel: *walks away*  
  
Boris: where you going?  
  
Riel: getting my PCA I got to take my anger out on something  
  
Jane: you want to take out that anger in a more pleasurable way *smiles*  
  
Riel: huh hell yah but I thought that was to fast for you?  
  
Jane: yah but I got some anger to release to *licks her lips*  
  
Riel: I've waited so long for this.  
  
Jane: lets go have that squad meeting.  
  
Riel: o hell yah  
  
We head up to my private quarters, but little did I know that my big moment was going to come to a very short and unpleasant end. 


	4. Loss of focus

{Authors note: Sorry about the shortness of the first chapter, I will try to make this 1 a lot longer than the last one. O ya read and enjoy!!! *achoo*. I DONT OWN STARFOX MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA. O ya the PCA is an robot armor that cover the body of the pilot. they must be customized to the body features of the pilot There r expensive and harder to get then fighters}  
  
The computer notified me that it would be three minute to the hyperspace jump. So I chose to read the mission parameters. I hit two buttons to access the information I was sent, It read:=  
  
Upon acceptance of this mission you must complete 2 following objectives and there is 1 bonus objective with a 150,000 cred bonus in pay upon completion. On the coordinates I sent to you there will be a recently set up Pirate base and that's where the infiltration will take place. Objective 1: Infiltrate and go to the lower basement levels and download the following files Psxp.pcg, Psyex.prg, and Enh.prg. I hope your hacking skills are up to par. Objective 2: Steal at least 3 vials containing a mutagen called Psy. You will not be affected if it touches the skin/scales if it some how gets out of the container. These vials must be contained in a temperature below 7 degrees Celsius. Bonus Objective: you will take a test subject any will do. After/if you escape you will fly to Cornarian space and I will contact you. That is all.  
  
Whoa..... this guy expects a lot but, the money more than makes up for it. He might as well consider the bonus objective complete. How does this guy know all this stuff tho I wondered, O well he said they were "friends". Now all I have to do is complete 2 objective. Go in gather and be gone before they know what happened, Easy. "Well this just might be my day."  
  
A beeping notified me that I was entering hyperspace. I sat down in my favorite cushioned chair with a hole on the back so my tail can fit through. Suddenly, there was a whirring sound then the ship thrust forward into space. On the view screen planets flew by at amazing speeds creating a flurry of colors. Then, It all stopped and a green luminous planet filled the view screen. "Time to get to work."  
  
I walked briskly into the metallic storage room and picked up a brown duffle bag with allot of pockets. Then I walked over to a table where the sniper rifle that I was working on before lay. I grabbed it by the strap attached to it and slung it across my shoulder then preceded to a locker with allot of "exposed" women on it. Beautiful "exposed" women on it. I opened it to an assortment of small arms and ammo scattered about. I grabbed a small laser pistol, a hand full of power cells and then I picked up a wrist dart gun. I rummaged   
  
around for tranquilizer clips and came up with 4, each with 15 darts. I attached it to my left wrist and put in 1 clip, a flip of the wrist and it's nighty nite. A grabbed a rusty gray box and opened it was an device that attached to the wrist and quick motion of the wrist and a 6 in. blade flips out. My weapon that I don't go anywhere without, my savoir in many situations. I attached that to my right wrist. I remembered that all the stuff I would need was on the dropship including my Personal Combat Armor (PCA) and its devastating Eclipse Sniper Rifle that could devastate an entire city block with it. I exited the storage room walked down the narrow hall to some stairs and went down to a large expansive room with two large doors. On the other side lay the vacuum of space. In the middle of this room was a squareish ship with a small deployment ramp on the back. I walked toward the side of the ship pressed my hand on a square panel that wouldn't be visible without close inspection. It scanned my DNA structure and whatnot then, a door opened that was modified for my tall frame.  
  
Inside the cockpit I grabbed typed down the lock down procedures of the Blue Saber and flight instructions while I was on Venom. It would fly into space out side the Lylat system until signaled to return to Venom airspace and await my return. According to the information McCain gave me they wouldn't have any long range sensors so I would land within 3 miles of the pirate base the proceed from there. I activated the bay doors then turned on the fusion engines and waited while the bay doors opened. I disengaged the magnetic lock on the drop ship and was loose, the doors completely opened. I stepped on thrust petal and I soared forward into space turning sharply redirecting the ship toward an area near the near the pirates base coordinates. I hit the pedal and flew towards Venom.....  
  
2 minutes later....   
  
I was setting the ship down in a hilly region north west of the base about two miles away. After I had it on the ground I got up walked to a door in the back of the ship and opened it. In this room was my fateful companion throughout many a mission. My PCA Soul Viper II, It stood roughly 1 foot taller than me, it was green with red war stripes along its mechanical limps. It yellow luminescent eyes that I see from when I am piloting it. Mine can reach such high speeds that it cannot be touch by conventional weapons. Combined with my snake reflexes I am barely touchable. Thrusters every where on it to boost my reaction time and evasion. On the wrists where what looked like some kind weird attachment come 2 ft laser swords from each, a low range for PCA. With all of that my PCA had low armor integrity, in other words it can't take allot of damage but, who cares they have to hit me to damage me. I hit a switch on SV II and it opened allowing me to get in. I first turned around and put my long ass tail in the hollowed mechanical tail the i slowly laid my right arm in the mechanical right arm and it enclosed my arm, in it place was mechanical arm. I moved my right arm and the mecha gauntlet that surround it moved. "Good." I did the following with all of my body limbs and torso. Then the helmet close around my head and I was ready, now me and my PCA were one. One thought could regulate power distribution and system functions.   
  
I opened the deployment ramp and walked down, the SP II metallic feet clicking slowly until I reached the dirt. I closed the ramp then faced toward the pirate base, I mentally regulated all power to thrusters then engaged them full power. I flew forward just above the ground and just below the speed of sound kicking up dirt and rocks as I flew. I felt great, like a million creds , the pressure of the high-speeds weighing on my body. The terrain blurred by as I flew at top speeds, I would be within range of the pirate base soon.   
  
My plan was to go up in the base like I was pirate and go in with the mission and hopefully see some hot chicks. The pirate base soon came into view. Actually it was a huge pirate carrier on the ground, a very huge pirate carrier. It was surrounded by various facilities. I slowed down considerably, allot slower than I liked. I then searched for some kind of docking bay and saw it when a green PCA flew out of it on the side of it. As I passed it I noticed it had pot of gold on the side of it. Looked a bit bulky for a PCA, must be moderately armored and slow. I hate slow. I came in slowly and surely like I knew what I was doing. I flew in smoothly and landed. There various animals walking around foxes, cats, wolfs, and so on. I walked around in my SV II till a found a perfect place to park it, between two ladies a fox, and a cat working on their PCA's. .If I care to mention were exceptionally good looking. I opened my PCA and hopped out landing softly then, walked slowly up to the women without a sound. When I got closer the cat looked up and said "Hey Katie look we got company," she remarked curiously.  
  
Katie looked up from tinkering with here PCA and said , "Who r you cutie", while looking me up and down.  
  
I looked at her with feigned innocence then replied, "Naill."  
  
"Ur a tall one, about 6 foot 3 I guess" remarked Katie  
  
Her friend sat down comfortably with back to her PCA then remarked "Ma names Shannon nice to meet ya. I never seen ya around here before."  
  
Katie chipped in, "Ya I would remember a cute face like yours."  
  
I swung my tail embarrassedly and with a long tail like mine it was very noticeable.  
  
"Ha look he's flattered", Katie said giggling.  
  
I grew bold and said, "I'm kinda hungry, would you two beautiful ladies care to come and eat with me." I added a charming smile showing all my fangs.   
  
Katie and Shannon looked at each other as if considering then said in chorus "Your paying."  
  
"In exchange for a small tour around the ship", I added.  
  
"Its a deal", they answered girlishly.  
  
I offered both of my arms to them, "ladies."  
  
They hooked their arms around mine and they lead me off towards a hallway that was heavily crowded by other pirates. Some not as good looking as the ones that I was walking with.   
  
"So what squadron are you in?" ,Shannon said sweetly looking up at me.  
  
"Ummmmmm I've been kicked out of my squad" I said. Of all the questions she had to ask me this. "ya I got kicked out of the squad due to errrrrr conflicts with other members" I added.   
  
"What kind of conflicts?' ,asked Shannon while looking up at me innocently with her hazel eyes.   
  
It tough to look into such a beautiful face and lie to it but, I had to it was my job.  
  
"Me and a guy named Roger didn't get along. I guess I was too much of a man for him to handle. Plus I kicked his ass every time we fought and he couldn't take that."  
  
"Soo we have tough man here" ,remarked Katie.  
  
"But now I am squad less" , I added sadly.  
  
"Where almost there" , Chimed Katie as we turned a corner.  
  
I looked down the hall seeing hundreds of pirates milling around and eating steak, veggies (yuck),and millions of assorted meats. We walked toward a bar farthest from the entrance, which did not have allot of people there. We walked up the bar and sat down, Shannon on my right, Katie on my left.   
  
An old rabbit that was behind the counter looked up then said, "Ahhhh Katie, Shannon O and I see you've dragged in a guest with you Elites."  
  
I looked questionably from Katie to Shannon.   
  
Katie looked up and answered my gaze, "Yeah Shannon and me are Elites in the Squad Hells Angels."  
  
"Humph I bet you can't handle me in a PCA fight.", I boasted.  
  
The girlish charm was gone from her now' " Is that a Challenge?" she asked.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'll take you two back to back. IF any of you win you can have whatever you want all you can eat. If i win you two ladies have go and eat with me. If you agree to these terms meet me in the bay ASAP." I said that loud enough so that all the Elites heard. I would be getting a challenge.  
  
I got out and walked out without looking back, tracing the route we took to get to the mess hall. When i got to the Bay I walked up to my SV II, opened it the set my body in. It close around my body and i walked to the entrance of the bay and sat there.   
  
Soon there was an incoming transmission and kitties face popped up " You better get ready to dish them creds out cause I am not taking it easy on you."  
  
"We'll see" , I said confidently. They do not know who they are dealing with.  
  
Flew out of the ship and flew a few hundred meter away and landed on the ground and stood there waiting. Katie came in about a minute later and landed about 20 feet away. I could cover that distance in a second.  
  
She had what looked to be a Assault cannon and a shield. It was a plain metallic silver all over with an exception of a few purple areas. It also had what I guess to be chain wrapped around it waist with a wicked blade at the end.  
  
"You can't handle my PCA Fallen Angel", she boasted.  
  
"Your the Angel cause it looks like you fell from heaven."  
  
"Flattering me won't make me go easy on you. With two sub machine guns and a fancy sniper rifle you think you can take me on. Think again."  
  
I only smiled and took to a fighting pose and made the come on gesture with my fingers.  
  
She activated her thrusters and flew straight at me. I waited till the last possible moment and boosted into the air with amazing speed, I cut of the thrusters stood the suspended high up in the air and took aim with my one of my machine guns while she was recovering and unleashed a rain of automatic laser fire. Only a few bullets even got near her cause she was not where she should have been. and was 3 meters from her recent position and was already firing her assault rifle. I decide I should not stay still and be riddled with laser fire. Now I decided to do what I was known for among many mercenaries. My untraceable dodging techniques, moving so fast from point to point at such high speeds that I am nearly impossible to hit. I engaged full burn on thrusters and flew toward her dodging her laser fire with ease in till got close threw in a little extra boost soared over her and landed behind her turned around and riddled her with machined gun fire. She hardly turned around to counter me when bullets sent her vibrating from the multiple impacts all over her PCA armor.  
  
Somehow she turned with her shield to block the oncoming fire. I stopped firing immediately an activated my two wrist beam blades and latched the machine gun to my thigh ran toward her suddenly she dropped her shield then their was a blinding light, my HUD adjusted just in time or I would've lost my eyesight. Suddenly there was a sudden force that hit me in my chest sending me falling on my back sliding backwards almost 10 meters. The armor absorbed most of the force but I still felt dizzying pain as I was trying to gather what was left of my scrambled senses and stood shakily up. My vision was blurred but could make out the form of a Katie firing at me determined to win. I mentally activated program delusion. It causes my PCA to project 6 moving exact images of SV II attacking her and darting in random directions around the chosen target. It can be modified to do similar diversionary tactics as well. I selected the target and suddenly 6 PCA me's were flying every where. I decided to move along with swerving from pint to point until I got my opening. Due to the confusion of multiple images Katie mistakenly turned her back to me watching the other images.  
  
I disengaged them then flew at her full speed and I stabbed at her. MY hand went straight through her. A hologram I deducted immediately as I lost my balance and fell flat facedown. Suddenly there was a projectile alert I rolled over just in time to dodge a metal fist plunging deep into the ground where I was. Damn she wasn't playing. I rolled backward flipping upright facing her, retracting my beam wrist blades and pulling out both machine guns. But before I could fire Katie was all over me drawing a long beam sword slicing both machine guns in half. Then proceeding to slash at me in a deadly frenzy. I deftly dodged all of them except for an upward slash slicing into my left shoulder armor touching scales drawing blood. I flew backwards foot thrusters blazing clutching my injured shoulder with Katie in her Fallen Angel in hot pursuit.  
  
"THIS FIGHT IS OVER!!!" I yelled while having the beam blades coming from their wrist projectors and stopping suddenly sending up of clouds of dust.  
  
"WE WILL SHALL SEE!!!", she yelled back leveling her beam weapon straight ahead pf her.  
  
When she got close I knocked her blade aside with my left blade redirecting it up leaving her wide open flying past me. I whipped with my tail and grabbed her around her PCA arm. She still flew forward trying to drag me but I swung my tail and spinning my self to add extra force, letting her go slamming her on her back into the ground. Her collision with the ground kicked up vast amounts of dust and dirt decreasing visibility greatly. I was about to advance to where she fell until I saw the light of her beam sword through the dust. She charged at me drawing her sword back for a horizontal sword slash going right. I side stepped to the left and grabbed her left arm. I sliced the hilt of the beam sword with my free right hand making it unusable. She tried to swing at me with her shield in her right hand but, I pulled her left arm making her try to swing over her self. I then, twisted her left arm and pinned it against her back. She suddenly, turned on her thrusters causing me to immediately let go of her letting her free. Then she did that blinding trick again temporarily stunning me.  
  
Suddenly I was uppercut with extreme force and I was catapulted straight up into the air. Pain dulled my senses. There was an alarm blaring, I focused my eyes and the radar displayed Katie coming up at me. Suddenly there was a painful impact on my chest. It seemed she flew at me drop kicking me in the chest falling along with as I hurtled to the ground. She jumped off my chest a few seconds before impact.   
  
I activated the thruster on my back to try and slow my descent but Katie ended that with a hurtling boulder that hit me in the chest.   
  
"DAMN YOU!!!", I hissed as I hurtled with a huge crash into the ground with a big ass boulder on me too boot.  
  
I hurt everywhere, black was appearing at the edge of my vision. This was not good. If I didn't get up Katie would claim victory. I couldn't let that happen. NO!!! I WILL NOT LOSE. I pushed with all my might and the boulder budged...a little. I Pushed harder and harder trying to get enough room to put my blades to work. An explosion rocked the boulder pushing it back on me pinning my arm to my chest. Damn she must of seen movement. Oww more pain...   
  
I decided to rest for a few seconds to think up a plan. If i was to use my thrusters full power to push the boulder I'd drain almost all my suits power. I could try pushing the boulder but I would be risking be another incident with her knocking the boulder back on me. If i got some room to cut the boulder up that would work. I didn't see any problems except the fact that I needed room to move my arm.   
  
"HAVE YOU GIVEN UP", Katie yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Well....what do YOU think", I countered, then an ingenious came to me. I smiled evilly.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!! I SEEN APES THAT FIGHT WITH MORE SKILL THAN YOU DO. HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVER BECOME AN ELITE!!!", I yelled.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!!", she screamed.  
  
I hope don't over do this... "I WOULD SAY IT AGAIN BUT I MIGHT OVERLOAD YOUR PEA SIZED BRAIN!!!"  
  
"YOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!", she retorted.  
  
Oh no..... I overdid it. She gonna kill me.  
  
Two massive explosions hit the rock. Ooooo man I gotta be quick or I'am screwed. Suddenly another group of impacts hit the boulder and I saw the sky. NOW. I threw the rock off me a flew into the sky only to have to dodge heavy fire. She is really pissed.   
  
Once again I said , "THIS FIGHT IS OVER." This time I won't it screw up.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!", was the response I got.  
  
"This wont be easy...." I thought.  
  
I regulated almost all power to thrusters and engaged them. Flew straight Katie dodging shots by the skin of my teeth every time. Suddenly, there was a great pain in my shoulder I was dazed. It hit me like lightning shooting threw my body. I got shot in my already cut open shoulder. I still rushed on. I got close and stabbed at her. She raised her shield and the blade stuck in. With lighting fast agility I spun and sliced her shield in half plus her rifle. She flung the remain of her shield and rifle at me. I knocked them aside with ease. It stood calmly looking at her in the face errrrrrrr...... PCA's head. Feet away she looked back.  
  
"This is not over yet...", she remarked cooly while drawing another beam sword which shone yellow.  
  
I just raised my right arm it blade shinning bright green. That was my answer.  
  
I stabbed at her she blocked and threw of my blade and slashed at me I blocked with my left blade. I kicked at her she raise her knee and blocked. Mono-N-Mono we fought slicing, blocking, punching continuously at high speed. She and me not wanting to give up. It seemed like ages not talking just focusing on the fight before us. She switched to a defensive stance holding the sword in her hand slightly tilted straigt in front of her. The suddenly she did a powerful over head slice startling me because of the stance. I crossed my blades blocking it. We hovered there trying to force the other to lose balance. I was starting to feel dizzy. I realized that I was losing allot of blood from the gash in my left shoulder.   
  
"I need to hurry and win this", I thought desperately.  
  
I used all my remaining strength an threw off her blade and disengaged mine in the process. I then grabbed the arm she was holding her blade in and held it above her. I threw a punch at her but she caught it with her other hand. I wrapped my legs around her waist bringing my self close to her. In a very suggestive position if I might add. Our faces were millimeters apart and I head butted her. She was stunned cause her arms went slack for a moment. I took that moment to get behind her and get her in a head lock with one arm while I grabbed the arm that her saber was in. She was struggling hard to get free and I struggled hard to keep her from getting free. I was getting quite a few painful elbow shots in the ribs. The armor absorbed most of the force but, it still hurt.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped struggling. "Do you give up?" I said in a whisper.  
  
"No I was just wondering do u have any last words."  
  
"What do you mean last words?", I whispered back.  
  
"You know you've lost. Your shoulder is bleeding and you are getting more and more tired. You are probably extremely dizzy right now and you r using the rest of your strength just to hold me.. I have to admit tho yur allot better than I expected."  
  
"Nice speech and all but I'm gonna end this fight now or in two minutes it doesn't matter I am not gonna lose to YOU." Then I thought of what I my real mission here is. Crap! 


	5. Holly Hijackings

Authors note: Hey its me left cannon (LC) thanx for reading .well that's  
all I can think of lol. R&R thanks  
Holly Hijackings  
Jane: So Riel you ready for a "good" time?  
Riel: Ahhhh ya  
Jane: it wouldn't be complete with out some wine would it? (smiles sexily)  
Riel: guess not lets drop by at the bar first.  
We walked hand in hand down to the pirates private bar (elites only)  
Riel: we'll take a bottle of your finest wine  
Bartender: sure that will be 100 creds please  
I paid the bartender and Jane took the wine. I then walked her to her  
quarters.  
Riel: you ready?  
Jane: actually I don't really fell like it now thanks for the wine tho.  
(laughs evilly)  
Riel: (falls over) well I got to admit she's good.  
With nothing to do and no wine I decided to head over to the mess hall to  
drown my sorrows in food. When I got there Polly the parrot (a low class  
grunt) tolled me Shannon and Katie stepped out for a duel with some new  
guy.  
Riel: huh new guy?? I don't remember any new guys since we got on Venom.  
I strolled down to the docking bay and hopped into my PCA I then walked out  
through the back exit. I looked out to the horizon and saw two PCAs  
fighting and one watching I zoomed in and sure enough it was them. I jetted  
over. When I finally arrived the two combatants where at a stand off. I  
recognized the Fallen Angle PCA but not its opposition. I couldn't make out  
all of the details because it was pretty beat up but I could still make out  
that it was mostly green. I creped over beside Shannon who was over seeing  
the duel.  
Riel: well, well, well and what do we have here?  
Shannon: Ri Riel I uh didn't see you coming.  
Riel: hum let me see here you left the base perimeter to participate in an  
unauthorized duel, and worst of all you didn't even think to invite me to  
watch.  
Shannon: well I thought that you and Jane would be busy??  
Riel: uh well um that's uh um a long story.  
Shannon: and besides now your off perimeters to.  
Riel: I suppose your right. So who the hell is that any way?  
Shannon: he's name is Nail.  
Riel: Nail? Sorry that doesn't ring a bell  
Shannon: well he is new.  
Riel: new? I don't recall any new recruits. Is he a member of a Squad?  
Shannon: he said he got kicked off.  
Riel: kicked off? Kicked off what team?  
Shannon: well he didn't exactly tell us.  
Riel: did you ask?  
Shannon: well you see there's a funny story about that well uh no. but he  
did say he was on the same squad as Roger  
Riel: ugg Roger the one eyed gecko well I can understand getting booted off  
a squad if he was in it. Tisk, tisk there used to be a time where nothing  
happened without me knowing but now we just hire any wanna be of the  
streets.  
Shannon: your not giving him enough credit he gave Katie a run for her  
money.  
Riel: No actually he could still win  
Shannon: Wha? Explain.  
Riel: well its gonna take a while for him to lose if she relies on him  
bleeding to death and it should only take one well placed blow to disable  
Shannon's PCA.but then again he would have to be extremely skilled to pull  
it off, and Shannon is an elite.  
Shannon: I'm getting a transmittion.from the boss  
Riel: same here  
Boss: I here by request that one representative from each squad preferably  
the leader to come see me at my office A.S.A.P.  
Riel: leaders that's us Shannon.  
Hum they may need theses I said to my self as I dropped a few med packs an  
the ground not to far from the battle site. Shannon and I then flew towards  
the base. We soon arrived at his office.  
Boss: Ahh Riel, Shannon" its good to see you.  
Riel: well that's an unusually warm welcome  
Boss: uhh well to tell you the truth the funds have been running kind of  
short. that's why your pay has been so low.  
Steve: so what would you have us do about it. (glares at Riel out of the  
corner of his eye)  
Boss: well my sources tell me there's a shipment of PCA parts that should  
be coming around. But it will be well guarded.  
Riel: (busts out laughing) you called all of use down here just to hijack  
some PCA shipment it would take two people tops I could probably do it  
myself.  
Boss: actually I was thinking three I called you all here to see who was  
interested. Riel it looks like you volunteer first. And you know volunteer  
means no pay.  
Riel: fuck  
Steve: hahahahahahaha that's what you get  
Boss: Steve volunteer number two  
Steve: HEY!?  
Shannon: I suppose I'll be number three. I think ill be safe with these big  
strong men around.  
Boss: then its settled you three will set off A.S.A.P.  
My teammates and I headed towards our lockers. Mine was on the first floor  
so I would be closet to the docking bay. I opened my locker putting in the  
correct code into the keypad, 3,7,9,10,0,2. On the top shelf of my locker  
there was a small wooden box containing an assortment of different  
grenades. I took three standard grenades, and one whiteout grenade. I also  
grabbed a combat knife, a small laser pistol, and my grandfathers katana. I  
put all my grenades in a pouch around my waist, my pistol in a holders on  
my left, my knife in a small sheath around my left ankle, and I sheathed my  
katana to my right. I then dashed to the docking bay yet again leaving my  
teammates in the dust. I opened the front of my PCA and climbed in watching  
it close around me. After restacking on ammunition at the armory I headed  
into out assigned transport ship and wait quite impatiently. Finally my  
team arrived.  
Shannon: you sure are the hasty one  
Steve: he's just stupid  
I was to busy preparing my weapons for war to notice. I decided to try  
something new and slowly started taking my shotgun shells out of my shotgun  
and putting then into my gataling gun  
Steve: what the hell are you doing???  
Riel: trying something new. You know I would like to test it before I use  
it in battle (points gun at Steve)  
Steve: don't even think about it  
Riel: (grins evilly)  
Shannon: o great I wouldn't have volunteered for this if I knew you where  
gonna blow up the transport ship Riel.  
Then a voice on the intercom: we are with in 100 meters of the target  
deploy now.  
Riel: (stands up) just try not to get in my way.  
I walked my PCA in to a separate room. The door close behind me and the  
bottom of the room opened. I flew out. As promised the ship was very  
heavily guarded by about 10 assault ships and about 20 defensive drones.  
Damn there must be military weapons in there or something. Hehehe it bout  
time to test this baby out. I pulled the gataling gun off my back and began  
to fire at the first assault ship. It shot at 330 rotations per minute each  
single shot bursting into 5 separate shots.  
Riel: HELL YA  
Shannon: WOW  
Steve: I don't believe it  
The assault ship was destroyed in a matter of seconds. I began to fire it  
at random enemy targets I was getting trigger happy.and it felt good. But  
then I realized that my mission was not to destroy the target so I headed  
toward the cargo bay door. Using my teammates as a distraction I was easily  
able to get in but the door quickly closed behind me. It was dark very  
dark.  
Mysterious voice: well, well, well it seems this job wont be as boring as I  
thought  
Riel: who the hell are you.  
Mysterious voice: my name is not important so just call me bob.  
Riel: Bob.very original  
Suddenly a plasma blast nailed me upside my head  
Bob: and that was my friend PCA Shadow Crow.  
Riel: you caught me off guard it wont happen again.  
Bob: hehehe I don't need to catch you off guard any more that shot disabled  
your night vision and heat tracking unit.  
Riel: what???  
No much to my dismay he was right I was practically a sitting duck.  
Riel: but I do have a back up plan I'll use the blasts from my plasma rifle  
and my laser sward to help me see.  
Bob: fool that wont help you all that much, for you see the room is painted  
black, the cargo boxes are black, and my PCA is black.good luck.  
Riel: damn you guys came prepared.  
Suddenly what felt like a staff was driven into my abominable region  
pushing me back against the wall. I quickly drew the shotgun from my  
holster and fired in the direction of the staff, a move that would have  
killed him if I hadn't have dumped all of my shotgun shells into my Gat.  
Bob: Typical novice out of ammo aren't you  
Riel: where do you get off calling me a novice your just a cheap shooting  
bastard. And just so you know I will kill you so I suggest you start typing  
your will.  
Bob: that's an empty threat from an empty head.  
I drew my laser sword (without igniting it) and my plasma rifle.  
Bob: you ready for another this time I'll hit you with the spear end. Here  
I come!!!!!  
With that I shot my plasma rifle directly at the ground. The blast sent me  
straight up to the ceiling, I landed on top of a cargo box, and he blast  
gave a small glare on the metallic paint of Bob's PCA.  
Riel: there (points his laser blade at the glare pressing a button to  
ignite it and another to make it extend stabbing Bob in the shoulder).  
He shot at me with a laser cannon but I did not release him.  
Riel: heh my armor is way to thick to be damaged by something like that.  
Bob: in that case (throws a grenade up at me)  
It landed right next to me. I had no choice but to withdraw my blade and  
take cover  
Bob: hem your more skilled than I thought it seems that I cant play it  
close range with you. No matter.  
Another laser cannon hit me from behind  
Riel: didn't I tell you.  
Bob: (interrupts) your armors to thick ya, ya but even so there's only so  
much you can take.  
Riel: we'll see  
At that moment another shot hit me directly in the face. I returned fire  
with my plasma rifle but no dice. I walked slowly feeling my way around. I  
felt my way past a cargo box and turned to go around it, but as I turned  
the corner I felt a sharp pain in my side. I felt the area with my hand I  
found that he had lodged his spear into my abdomen on my left side just  
above my waist. At this rate I wouldn't be able to win, but I couldn't lose  
and I would never hear the end of it if I had to rely on Shannon and that  
incompetent fool Steve, although it would be easer if I had someone else to  
help me. Then it hit me I had the perfect plan but it would have to work  
because I wouldn't get a second chance. I put my PCA on autopilot and  
quietly exited my PAC. As soon as I left my PCA my senses became completely  
renewed. I could smell the all to familiar sent of blood coming from his  
direction. I could tell exactly where he was. With out me to pilot my PCA  
was having a hard time navigating in the dark. It was running into creates  
left and right.  
Bob. Heh all that bleeding must have you lightheaded and dizzy.  
Riel: ..  
Bob: what's wrong cat got your tung  
He charged my PCA ramming it into the wall. This was turning out better  
than I expected. He then grabbed my PCA by the neck.  
Bob: It over  
Riel: yah for you.  
I ran behind him grenade in hand. I stopped next to his wounded shoulder.  
Next I shoved the grenade into the wound, and pulled the plug as I ran for  
cover.  
Bob: what the.  
The grenade exploded before he could finish. Finally I thought. I walked  
over to my PCA, it was badly damaged and covered in blood. I got in side.  
It was barely mobile. Using my laser blade I was able to navigate my way  
out of the cargo bay and into a hallway of the ship. To the left of the  
door I found the light switch for the cargo bay. I turned on the lights.  
The entire room was covered in the blood of my former foe. The cargo boxes  
where attached to the ground by thick metal braces. Next to the light  
switch there was a lever. I pulled it and the cargo bay door opened. Bobs  
body and most of the gore as vacuumed out into space. My teammates flew in  
soon after struggling to make it past the vacuum. When they got in I closed  
the door.  
Shannon: Eww what was with the blood and guts.  
Steve: I was hoping that was you Riel.  
They walked into the hallway where I was sitting against the wall.  
Shannon: (concerned) oh my are you okay?  
Riel: yah of course I've had worse hangovers. (stands up bent over  
grasping the wound on his side)  
Steve: looks like you got whooped.  
Riel: compared to him id say I came out the winner.  
Shannon: you mean those guts.that was your opponent??  
Riel: yup  
Shannon: .damn  
Shannon and Steve got out of there PCAs.  
Riel: well lets get to hijacking this thing.  
Shannon: don't you think you should rest  
Riel: naw I'm fine  
Steve: always trying to be the tough guy.  
I pulled out my katana (still sheathed) and used it to aid in my walking as  
we headed toward the cockpit. I was getting very dizzy but I my pride would  
not let it show. When we got to the cockpit Steve opened the door but I  
sprung out in front of him.  
Riel: this is a hijacking (buckles over grasping his wound)  
Steve: Glory hound. You love the spotlight don't you  
Riel: Damn right.  
Pilot: you beat Cornelius?  
Riel: Who?  
Co-pilot: Bob  
Riel: oh him. Yah I killed him. Haha his name was.Cornelius Muhhaha  
Pilot: that cant be  
Steve: the boss said not to take any prisoners. Riel do you want to do the  
honors?  
Normally I would be happy to but the injury was starting to get to me. I  
was weak and would be easily defeated, and I don't want me tombstone to  
say "killed by two unarmed pilots" I needed a way to decline and still keep  
my pride.  
Riel: Nah I've done enough, I think its time you two started pulling your  
weight hahaha  
Steve: Shannon you take the controls ill do it.  
Shannon took the piloting seat while Steve took the co-pilot and pilot to  
the back. Shannon put in the coordinates to our base and set the ship on  
autopilot.  
Shannon: so Riel how was your big fight.  
I spent the trip back telling Shannon and Steve about my duel, and  
stitching my wound closed with a sowing needle and some fishing string. We  
finally arrived to Venom. As we prepared to dock with the stolen goods I  
noticed the area where Katei and the newbe where fighting was completely  
vacant and the med kits I left where gone. A winner was decided and I could  
only guess at the result. 


	6. Woot

The Chapter that I Couldn't Think of a Name for  
or Woot  
AUTHERS NOTE! Okay Now Usually my partner and I take turns posting  
Chapters......But He's Taking to Damn long :P so I will post my next Chapter  
before his. Oh and another thing.....I am Sorry if anything in the Chapter  
Disturbs you if you have a weak stomach turn away now.  
UPDATE: We have changed out Pen names He who was once Right Cannon is now  
JadeViper and I am now StormArrow.  
STORMARROW INC. BRINGS YOU The Chapter that I couldn't Think of a Name for  
or Woot Enjoy  
  
We landed in the docking bay as usual. Steve was still in the back  
torturing his victims so Shannon and I started to leave without him. We  
headed for the door.  
Riel: ladies first  
Shannon: aw you're such a gentleman  
Riel: thanks  
I eyeballed her ass as she walked down the stairs. Good thing Jane's not  
here. As I walked down the steps I noticed the all so familiar sent of  
blood. I looked on the floor towards the back of the docking bay and  
noticed a trail of blood leading down a hallway. I fallowed the trail down  
the hall to the sick bay. I knocked on the door.  
Riel: Dr Pete?  
I opened the door  
Dr: ah Riel what's wrong with ya this time  
Riel: nothing. I'm fine jeez. You act like in always coming in here injured  
DR: Riel if I had a dime for every time you came in here hurt I would be a  
millionaire.... o that's right I am thanks Riel  
Riel: (Whispers) Senile old man thinks he's a millionaire.  
DR: what was that?  
Riel: uh nothing  
I noticed Katie laying on the half way conscious on one of the  
uncomfortable sick beds.  
Riel: what happened to you?!  
Katie: I lost flash grenades cheap trick if u ask me.  
Riel: ok why didn't you use the med kits??  
Katie: what med kits?  
Riel: I'll be right back I got to take a.....  
Katie: dump?  
Riel: no number 1  
I walked down the hall about two doors down into the men's restroom. As I  
entered I heard an odd sound coming from one of the stalls.  
Voice: AHHHH that's good  
Riel: what the hell are you jacking it?!  
A young chipmunk opened the door with a needle full of morphine in his arm  
Chipmunk: wanna hit this  
Riel: where did you get that?  
Chipmunk: found some med packs outside by these two guys fighting  
Riel: aw hell naw!!!  
My rage was interrupted by the huffs and grunts of the next stall then a  
loud farting diarrhea type sound.  
Riel: uggg so nasty, perfect, hey don't flush that.  
A hippo came out smelling of old mayo  
Hippo: what ever you say  
I grabbed the Chipmunk by the neck and into the stall. The sent was  
horrific but my rage blinded my sense of smell.  
Riel: those kits where for a friend of mine.  
Chipmunk: I.. I..I..m sorry  
Riel: that's not gonna cut it lil man  
Chipmunk: no no no please uggg  
I interrupted him by cold heartedly slamming his head into the crap filled  
toilet bowl. I then took his head out but thrusted it back in before he  
could take a breath. Then I let him get to his feet  
Chipmunk: I'll, I'll find a way to hurt you  
My only response was my cold silence. Then gave him a stiff jab to the neck  
knocking him out. I stuck his head in the toilet and reached to flush it  
giving him a swirly but I had second thoughts, instead I left his head in  
the unflushed toilet. The hippo was standing behind me in aw. I took a step  
forward.  
Hippo: don't hurt me!!!  
I took another  
Hippo: here' my wallet  
He dropped his wallet dashing out of the restroom as fast as his stubby  
hippo legs could take him without washing his hand might I add. I took all  
the creds from his wallet and dropped on the floor again. I walked to the  
sink and washed my hands...with soap.....a lot of soap. Suddenly one of the  
vents busted open. In the mirror I saw someone hanging upside-down with a  
tranquilizer gun. He shot but the dart stuck in my collar. He then dropped  
down and walked past me out the door and into the hallway....he was a snake.  
Riel: err (pulls the dart from his collar) a snake I knew there was  
something fishy about that guy DAMN IT!!!  
I exited the bathroom and slammed the door behind me first the med packs  
then this. It seemed that this was gonna be one of those days 


End file.
